Regreso a Karazhan
by Nevere
Summary: Después de la llegada a Karazhan de la Legión Ardiente, Khadgar vuelve a la torre de su antiguo maestro para tratar de destruir los vínculos entre esta y los demonios para siempre. Relato inspirado en la mazmorra de Regreso a Karazhan (de hecho, el relato se sitúa en la batalla contra el jefe final). Raventrust. Slash. MxM.


-¿Me-Medivh?- tartamudeó Khadgar hacia el individuo que se acababa de materializar en la sala.

El aludido, un hombre de cabellos y barba negros como las alas de un cuervo, rostro pálido tocado por unos obstinados ojos verde jade, envuelto en una túnica encapuchada roja y negra desplegó una media sonrisa, tan breve, que Khadgar pensó que se la había imaginado.

Medivh se giró hacia los campeones de Azeroth.

-Abriré camino: mientras lucháis contra Viz'aduum yo romperé la conexión de la torre con los mundos de la Legión. Hay que darse prisa. –exclamó.

Una leve vacilación se apoderó del grupo mientras el Último Guardián de Tirisfal se dirigía al umbral del último desafío de Karazhan. Las reservas estaban más que justificadas. Al fin y al cabo, minutos antes aquellos héroes habían tenido que derrotar a la sombra de aquel mismo hombre, o mejor dicho, al poso inevitable que su poderosa presencia había dejado en la torre tras todos sus años de residencia allí.

Finalmente, el grupo se decidió a seguirle.

Khadgar tardó unos segundos más en recuperarse de su estupefacción. Sacudió la cabeza. Con renovada determinación en la mirada, se transformó en cuervo y salió volando tras su antiguo mentor.

Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza. Hacía apenas unos días se había enfrentado, tras décadas desde haberle liberado de la posesión de Sargeras, a la visión de su maestro. Aquel encuentro había nublado su corazón de recelo: una parte de sí mismo quería pensar que aquel era el verdadero Medivh y no un nuevo avatar demoníaco enviado para deteriorar los últimos preciados recuerdos que le quedaban del Guardián. Otra, su parte más racional, le pedía encarecidamente precaución. No solo su vida estaba en juego; no podía permitirse más tropiezos.

Medivh abrió la puerta e inmediatamente se transformó en cuervo. Sobrevoló el escenario de batalla y segundos después, un resuelto Khadgar le seguió de cerca; dos centellas negras que pasaron como una exhalación sobre las cabezas de los campeones de Azeroth.

Las dos aves aterrizaron no muy lejos de la plataforma de Viz'aduum, en uno de los afilados pilares que desafiaban la viciada atmósfera. Medivh tomó forma humana. Khadgar lo imitó.

El antiguo guardián fijó sus ojos verdes en los del archimago y suspiró. Khadgar iba a decir algo, mas su maestro se le adelantó.

-Ojalá tuviera el tiempo necesario para decirte todo lo que significa para mí volver a verte, Joven Confianza… -suspiró Medivh.

Khadgar se aproximó, dubitativo, con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en la garganta.

-Me he encontrado con tantas cosas que se parecían a ti… -murmuró el archimago con la voz temblorosa- Y ninguna de ellas resultó ser tú de verdad. Fantasmas del pasado, imágenes sacadas de otro tiempo, de otro lugar, demonios tratando de tentarme…

Alargó una mano, vacilante. Medivh la tomó entre las suyas y después la elevó afectuosamente contra su mejilla.

-Esta vez sí soy yo. –confirmó, con el brillo de una lágrima colgando en la esquina de sus ojos verdes.

Khadgar sintió que le faltaba el aire. Con el rostro congestionado y los orbes cubiertos de lágrimas se abalanzó a los abiertos brazos de Medivh y lo apretó contra su pecho, encorvándose para poder apoyar su frente sobre el hombro de su maestro.

Los dos magos sollozaron durante algunos instantes, quebrados por la intensidad de un reencuentro que, sabían, sería dolorosamente escueto para los anhelos de ambos.

Finalmente, Medivh se apartó lo suficiente para levantar la vista a los ojos de su aprendiz. Su mirada se desvió un segundo a sus labios. Apoyó una mano en el pecho del más joven y se alzó ligeramente, buscándole. Khadgar terminó de vencer la distancia entre ellos con un beso.

Se paladearon lentamente durante unos minutos, reencontrando sabores, aromas y recuerdos de tiempos que, desde su posición, parecían mucho más fáciles. Durante esos instantes, su mundo volvió a ser el Azeroth virgen, sin orcos, sin Plaga, de aquellos años. Sus labios se amoldaron lentamente, recordando movimientos que llevaban décadas encerrados en lo más profundo de sus mentes.

Sin embargo, un grito proveniente del campo de batalla desgarró la noche eterna de aquel lugar, devolviéndoles forzosamente al presente.

-El destino nos reclama, Joven Confianza; no podemos fallar hoy. –dijo Medivh recobrando la compostura y tomando una posición estable mientras sus manos comenzaban a brillar.

Khadgar asintió débilmente, acompañando a su maestro con el casteo; debían cerrar definitivamente la unión de la Legión con Karazhan.

El hechizo no era complicado en sí, más la intensidad de los poderes que pugnaban por mantener abierto el puente era tal que incluso las fuerzas unidas de Khadgar y Medivh parecían no ser suficientes.

Gotas de sudor comenzaron a perlar las frentes de los dos magos. Temblaban del esfuerzo, mientras los campeones, metros más abajo, se coordinaban para acabar con el Observador. Por los gestos del monstruo, su fin se aproximaba. Esto insufló nuevos ánimos en los dos magos, que se miraron largamente, esbozando una leve sonrisa mientras alargaban sus temblorosas manos hacia el otro.

-Por… Azeroth…- consiguió articular Khadgar.

-Por Azeroth. –pronunció Medivh con firmeza.

Justo en el momento en el que sus dedos y energías se rozaron, un terrible rugido salido de otro mundo se irguió desde la plataforma.

La fuerza contra la que los magos habían estado batallando cedió de golpe, empujándolos súbitamente hacia atrás.

Khadgar se aproximó al lado de su maestro, tendiéndole la mano. Con el sabor agridulce del conflicto solventado ambos sabían qué tocaba ahora; su reencuentro había sido un mero trámite, un instrumento para arreglar la situación.

-¿Cuándo podremos vernos de nuevo? - preguntó Khadgar atrayendo a Medivh hacia sí.

El antiguo Guardián apartó la mirada y suspiró con pesadumbre.

–No lo sé. Sé que el tiempo nos tiene dedicado un espacio a ti y a mí. Lo he visto. Y tal como las visiones de Karazhan, se cumplirá, siempre lo hace; nos volveremos a ver, pero con mi poder no alcanzo a saber ni cuándo ni dónde. –hizo una pausa, abandonando el tono solemne para emplear otro más íntimo y cálido- Sin embargo, ardo en deseos de que ocurra.

Una fugaz sonrisa se bocetó en los labios de Khadgar, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de nuevo de lágrimas.

-Hay tantas cosas que… Quiero contarte. Que quiero compartir contigo… -comenzó, trémulo- Medivh… Me dejaste cuando aún no estaba preparado. He intentado llenar ese hueco, pero tras todos estos años me he dado cuenta de que eres el único que puede llenarlo.

Medivh colocó un par de dedos sobre los labios de Khadgar, silenciándole con una mirada intensa. Ya sabía todo cuanto tenía que decirle su aprendiz; él había pasado por lo mismo.

-Seguramente sea porque soy yo el que está destinado a ello. A llenar ese hueco.–musitó con una sonrisa enigmática, migrando su mano para sujetar suavemente el mentón de su aprendiz- Nuestro tiempo no ha llegado aún, en contra de lo que puedas pensar, Joven Confianza.

Se inclinó hacia él, depositando un nuevo y suave beso sobre los labios de Khadgar. Acto seguido, se transformó en cuervo y voló en dirección a la plataforma, donde el cadáver de Viz'aduum yacía, inerte.

Khadgar suspiró sin apartar los ojos de la figura voladora de su maestro. Sonrió a su pesar. Quién era él para no creer en las palabras de un hombre que había vivido y pasado por tanto: muerto a manos de su propio aprendiz, después regresado de entre los muertos para eximirse de sus faltas; retornado, tras esto, a la oscura parte trasera del teatro del mundo, junto a las leyendas del pasado, y, por último, llamado de nuevo a escena, cuando ya nadie esperaba volver a verle.

Khadgar se precipitó al vacío con la sonrisa todavía en los labios, giró la cabeza para mirar, a su vera, a la forma emplumada de su maestro.

-Hasta la próxima, Medivh. –dijo, tomando inmediatamente después, en el aire, la forma de cuervo y haciendo un vertiginoso picado hacia la plataforma.

"Hasta la próxima, mi Joven Confianza".

* * *

Notas del autor: Bueno. Puesto que no vi nada de Raventrust aquí en decidí intentar cambiar eso. Hace poco que me introduje al mundo de World of Warcraft por lo que no pude hacer la mazmorra en cuestión en la que está basado este relato xD Pero he visto vídeos. Muchos vídeos de ella. Sigo muy de cerca todo lo nuevo que tenga que ver con Medivh y Khadgar. Dos personajes que al principio no captaron demasiado mi atención hasta que empecé a leer el libro de El último guardián. Mientras leía los primeros capítulos, sentí en mi corazón de shipper que algo más había entre estos dos (os recomiendo encarecidamente leerlo, porque conozco gente a la que no le va el rollo de shippear pjs pero veía demasiado pie a ello en este libro). A raíz de ahí supe que existía la ship (Raventrust, por si hay alguien interesado) y me envenené con todo relato que encontré relacionado con estos dos juju.

Dicho todo esto, gracias por leer :) Espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo el relato tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Además, te animo a que, si tú también escribes, te animes a aportar y enriquecer este mundillo con tus propias historias. Nos leemos ^^


End file.
